


Texas Holdem

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gambling, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: Fill for Kink Meme: Jensen is a very rich Alpha businessman.  His favorite poker game is Omega Strip Poker.How the game works: Each Alpha will bring an Omega to the game.Every time an Alpha loses the game their Omega has to strip a piece of clothing. When the first Omega is completely naked they are passed to the winning alpha; This continues on until there are only two players left, playing for all the omegas. In the end the winning Alpha owns all the naked omegas. Most times the winning alpha will pick one(or more) of the omegas and fuck them in front of all the losing Alphas to show dominance over the table.When the night is over the winning alpha usually sells the omega to the house (mob). It's only a game to the alphas.Jensen buys a cheap omega off the street and heads to the game. Jensen is very competitive and always plays to win. When he arrives to the secret game, he scans the room and sizes up his competition. Once the game starts he's un-nerved by a very tall, innocent omega, who everyone can see doesn't want to be at the game. Jensen is turned on. He has no attention of losing, he wants the scared tall omega. Jared is a distraction, and it's throwing Jensen off his game.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	Texas Holdem

**Author's Note:**

> I should writing my BB but I came up with this. 
> 
> No beta. If everbody is interested please feel free to contact me :-)

Texas Holdem

Jensen knew he was a very good poker player. His father had showed him how to read others and see their “tells”. 

But tonight was different. He couldn’t concentrate.  
Not that he was loosing, no. Not like Stuart, Armstrong or Pellegrino their omegas were already naked except for the little thong. 

Jensen attended these poker games once or twice a month. He knew his host Pellegrino had connections to the mob and that the omegas that were lost by their alphas here had to work in his whorehouse till they had paid for what Pellegrino had lost. 

Jensen didn’t care. For him this was an easy and fun opportunity to make easy money. All he had to do was to find a willing omega on the streets that didn’t mind to strip in front of other alphas. And since he was almost always winning he had some omegas lined up that were willing to go with him. Not that he cared about those whores, but that was the stake so he was willing to pay. 

Only tonight was different: there was a new alpha at the table, a young blond man with spiky hair and an attitude that screamed “asshole” but he was winning and as far as Jensen could tell he wasn’t cheating. But that wasn’t the problem, no, the problem was the most stunning and tall omega behind this guy. The alpha Murray, if Jensen recalled it right, had even introduced his omega “Jared”. 

What a wonderful name for the most beautiful omega Jensen had ever encountered. 

From the start of this poker night Jensen had wanted to win Jared. To take him, maybe not here in front of the other alphas. Jensen had done this before, but with this Jared-toy he wanted to take his time. Maybe tie him down on a breeding bench or lay him out on his large king size bed. Jensen would bet he would look absolute gorges against his dark silk sheets. 

“Flush” Murray said laying down his cards.  
“Two pairs.” Jensen said laying down his cards.  
Jensen couldn’t belief it due his day dreaming about that tall omega he had lost. Again.  
His omega removed her skirt and was now only in her panties, if he lost again this game the game night would be over and Murray would win everything. 

Jared was still wearing his jeans but he had already lost his shirt and was standing bare from the waist up naked behind his alpha.  
His alpha?  
No, there was no way that this Murray guy was the alpha of a creature as magnificent as this Jared.  
Jared didn’t looked like a hooker either.  
So what was their game?  
There was a certain familiarity between them Jensen couldn’t deny this but mates? No way. There was no claiming bit on either of them. 

It wasn’t the first time their poker table had invited someone new but usually those poor bastards lost their omega faster than they could realize. Murray on the other hand might be a first grad asshole but a winning one. 

For a fleeting moment a smile appeared on Jared’s face showing his dimples. No wonder that Jensen was loosing, the object of his obsession had dimples!

Jared held Jensen’s gaze when he saw Jensen looking at him. Holding his look he bent down to Murray and whispered something in his ear. The omegas weren’t allow to talk to others only to their alphas during the game, but Jensen would really like to know how Jared sounded like when he called his name in ecstasy.

Standing strait again Jared looked at Jensen an almost arrogant smile on his face. 

“So Mr. Ackles,” Murray said drawing Jensen’s attention back to him and the game.  
“What did you say was your profession?”  
“I didn’t say anything, but if you need to know I’m an investment banker.”  
Did Jared push a little into Murray, as if to say “I told you so.”?

God, Jensen really wanted to whip that smug smile of Jared’s face and have him chocking on his di…  
“Do you call?” The dealer asked.  
“What?” Jensen asked back hastily checking his cards.  
“I hold your call and raise 200.”  
“And what is your profession?” Jensen asked back. He wasn’t at least interested in what Murray did, but he wanted to know more about Jared.  
“Computer stuff.” Murray answered shortly “I buy one card, your 200 and I raise 300.”

Jensen scolded himself. He had to concentrate, if he didn’t want to loose this game and the night. He checked his cards and the chips in front of him. He and Murray had about the same amount of chips but his omega was almost gone while Jared still had far too much on for Jensen’s taste.

They played for a while in silence, raising the stake. Jensen avoided looking at Jared. He realized that he simply couldn’t concentrate when he looked at the tall omega. 

Oh Jensen knew all to well what he would do. He would lead Jared into his penthouse. He would undress him in front of the large windows overlooking the city, so that the whole city knew this omega was his. He would bind his hands put a blindfold over the young omegas eyes. Than he would lead him around naked in his penthouse so that he wouldn’t know where he was and had to relay completely on Jensen. 

Jensen would lead him after while into his bedroom. It wasn’t a playroom like some alphas had but his room was well equipped. He would put the tall omega on a breading bench. He would dry the young omegas tears that had escaped the blindfold and tell him to be a good omega for him. 

Jensen wouldn’t undress when he took Jared the first time. The omega should learn his place. He was there for Jensen pleasure. 

Jensen’s cock had hardened in his pants and there was some natural lubrication at Jared opening.  
“Relax.” He ordered the omega and lined himself up. He could feel Jared trembling beneath him and he didn’t know if it was in anticipation or fear.  
With a hard snap of his hips he pushed his engorged member all the way in. Jared and Jensen both screamed at the sensation. Jensen marveled at the silk and soft grip around his cock. He pulled almost all the way out before he pushed in again. Jensen set a fast, almost punishing pace. 

He didn’t want to knot Jared right now; no he would do that later. But he let his knot scraping along Jared’s rim. He pulled out at the last moment and came all over the omegas back. Painting Jared with his release and marking him as Jensen’s. 

Jensen undid the bindings holding Jared to the bench. He smelled good now, a little bit like Jensen. He wiped Jared’s back with a dry towel, more spreading his come than actually cleaning him. Than he lead the still blindfolded omega to his bed. 

He pushed him on his back. Jared’s member was standing erect between soft brown curls.  
“Stay.” Jensen ordered while he undressed as fast as he could. 

Since the knotting hadn’t been complete his member was starting to fill again by the sight of the young omega before him. As he had expected Jared looked stunning against the dark silk sheets. But this time he wanted to see Jared’s eyes when he took the omega. The omega should learn right away that if he was a good boy for Jensen, Jensen would be good to him.

He raised Jared’s arms over his head. “Hold on to the head board.” He told him while he untied his arms. Jensen kneeled between Jared spread legs. Jared’s cock looked so good. Why not? Jensen kissed the tip of Jared’s member before wrapping his lips around it. Jared tasted like sweet honey and combined with Jensen’s smell it made Jensen dizzy with want. 

Jensen licked and kissed Jared’s member than he moved up to share Jared’s taste with him. He licked in Jared’s mouth and an explosion of different tastes entered Jensen’s mind. How could an omega smell and taste like that? He reached out and took the blindfold off.  
“Open your eyes.” He whispered.  
Slowly Jared opened his eyes. In the multitude of colors Jensen saw lust and want. With passion he kissed Jared again, barley coming up for air.  
“Jensen, Jensen, please take me.” Pleaded the omega so pretty and who was Jensen to deny this good boy his reward?  
Jensen lined his cock up against Jared’s wet and hot opening. And slowly, oh so very and torturous slowly Jensen pushed in. Jared’s heat griped Jensen’s cock thigh.  
He fit Jared like a key fit a lock.  
He looked deep in Jared’s eyes as he started slowly to move. In and out, deep inside of his omega than barley connected. Faster and faster they moved together. Jared pressed up against Jensen and hooked his legs behind Jensen’s back. 

Jensen felt his knot fill and catching on Jared’s rim.  
“Yes, yes, alpha! Knot me.” Jared pleaded and looked deep in Jensen’s eyes. With a last strong push of his hips Jensen pushed his knot in Jared’s thigh channel and came deep inside the young omega.

“One thousand and I want to see.” Murray called.  
Jensen blinked.  
What had happened?  
He looked at his cards he only had three of a kind and had no idea what Murray had done. Lost in his fantasy he hadn’t paid attention to the game.  
Jensen laid his cards down. Not bad but would it be enough?

Murray had a strait. Murray had won.  
Jensen had lost.  
His omega took her panties off leaving her just like the three others in the thong. 

“Mr. Murray, what a strange kind of luck: coming here to our game night and winning against all of us!” Pellegrino said with a dangerous undertone in his voice.  
“We were all very accommodating and a lot of this accommodation was due to the fact that you brought the most stunning omega. And now you want to walk away without … showing of your omega? We… I want to see this omega bent over and serving.”  
“Mr. Pellegrino, you invited me, us here. Since you didn’t want to lend us the money we had asked for. It was a business transaction and only because you didn’t expected Chad here to win… Lets stay professional.” The omega, Jared spoke for the first time. He had reached behind and was putting his shirt back on. All the gorgeous skin hid behind the fabric of the shirt again.

Jensen swallowed that for sure wasn’t a poor omega bought of the streets.  
“What is going on here?” Armstrong demanded to know.  
“Jared here this not so little omega and his friend Chad came to me last week and asked for a loan. Since they couldn’t offer any security I invited them to our game. I thought that Jared here would be worth the 20.000 $ they wanted to loan from me. Honestly I didn’t expect Murray here to be such a good player.” 

“Can we have our money?” Jared asked his voice hard and strong.  
With a deep sight Pellegrino nodded:  
“Four omegas, each 5.000 € make 20.000$ together. Here is your money. I don’t want to see your face here ever again Murray; or by than you are willing to sell not-so-little Jared here.”  
“Thank you. And we have no intension to ever set a foot in this … club again.” Murray said hastily taking the money and making their way to the exit.

Jensen was in a bad mood as he also made his way to his car. Not only had he lost tonight against this punk Murray, no he had met the most perfect man and had wasted his chance with him.

“Mr. Ackles?” Jensen stopped in his tracks he turned around and looked at the omega, Jared, coming closer.  
“Hi my name is Jared Padalecki and I would like to talk to you.”  
“I don’t know what we should talk about.” Jensen tried to dismiss the young man.  
“Oh I think we have a lot to talk about.” The young man smiled brightly at Jensen in the barley lit parking lot. Behind him Jensen could see Murray waiting by an old Honda.  
“Your alpha is waiting for you.”  
“Chad isn’t my alpha. He is my friend and business partner.” Jared said still smiling at Jensen. “And what would we talk about?”  
“First we have a start up you might want invest into.”  
“Aha and second?”  
“You have an interesting fantasy and parts of it I might be interested in.” Jared said stepping closer.

Well maybe the night hadn’t been a complete failure.

**Author's Note:**

> Jared is a kind of mind reader. I didn´t want to elaborate to much on this in the but for me Jared is able to control his scent so he could distrac the alphas and read their minds.  
> If someone wouldn´t find him actractiv it wouldn´t work (like it probably doesn´t work on Chad).
> 
> Comments are welcome no matter when made.


End file.
